Elemente
Übersicht Diese Seite erklärt die E3-Value Methodologie. Genauere Beschreibungen sind in den Quellen zu findenGordijn, J. (2002). E³-value in a Nutshell. Paper presented at the INTERNATIONAL WORKSHOP ON E-BUSINESS MODELING [Electronic Version], HEC BUSINESS SCHOOL.Gordijn, J. (2003). Value-based requirements engineering: exploring innovative e-commerce ideas [Electronic Version]. Requirements Engineering, 8(2), 114. Gordijn, J. E. D. R. B. (2006). e-Service Design Using i* and e³value Modeling [Electronic Version]. IEEE Software, 23(3), 26-33.Huemer, C., Schmidt, A., Werthner, H., & Zapletal, M. (2008). A UML Profile for the e3-Value e-Business Modeling Ontology. Paper presented at the In Proceedings of the 3rd Intl. Workshop on Business/IT Alignment and Interoperability (BUSITAL). Springer LNCS. [http://people.dsv.su.se/~distans/INTEROP/BMe3ValueIntro/player.html Introduction presentation and video] [http://e3value.few.vu.nl/docs/misc/CAISE2006_1.pdf Modeling networked value constellations with E3Value] Actor (Akteur) Ein Akteur stellt eine aus ökonomischer Sicht unabhängige Entität dar. Dies bedeutet, dass ein Akteur entweder in einer angemessenen Zeit Gewinn erwirtschaftet, oder eine andere Form der Wertvermehrung stattfindet. Ein Akteur besteht aus einem Namen und wird mit einem Rechteck visualisiert. Akteure sind beispielsweise Unternehmen oder Endkonsumenten. Um den Gewinn oder den Wertzuwachs zu maximieren, führen Akteure Wertaktivität durch Market Segment (Marktsegment) Ein Marktsegment unterteilt einen aus Akteuren bestehen Markt in Segmente, welche gewisse Eigenschaften teilen. Ein Marktsegment zeigt, dass eine Vielzahl von Akteuren den ökonomischen Wert zu einem Objekt gleich einschätzen. Marktsegmente werden in Modellen oft benutzt, um grosse Gruppen von Endkonsumenten zu bündeln. Dies bedeutet ebenfalls, dass die einzelnen Akteure des Marktsegments nicht mehr einzeln modelliert werden. Der generelle Zweck der Marktsegmente ist allerdings nicht die Bündelung von Akteuren, sondern die Bündelung von gleichen Schnittstellen. Visualisiert werden Marktsegmente durch drei gestapelte Akteure. Actor Composition (Akteurkombination) Eine Akteurkombination gruppiert Schnittstellen von anderen Akteuren, welche gemeinsam eine Leistung anbieten. Dies wird grafisch so dargestellt, indem mehrere Akteure innerhalb eines grossen Akteurs abgebildet werden. Dabei werden sowohl bei den inneren, als auch bei den äusseren (die inneren Akteure umfassenden) Akteuren Schnittstellen angegliedert. Schliesslich werden die Wertobjekte des äusseren Akteurs auf die inneren Akteure verteilt. Value Activity (Wertaktivität) Eine Wertaktivität ist eine Tätigkeit, welche für mindestens einen Akteur profitabel ist. Durch das Ausführen von Wertaktivitäten werden Wertobjekte von Akteuren für andere Akteure geschaffen oder bereitgestellt. Für diese Tätigkeit erhält der bereitstellende Akteur eine Kompensation (Johannesson, 2006, S.14). Der Austausch erfolgt mittels Wertobjekten, welche für einen oder mehrere Akteure von Bedeutung sind. Ausserdem entkoppeln Wertaktivitäten die rechtlichen Einheiten und deren Aktivitäten. Dargestellt werden Wertaktivitäten mit einem Rechteck, welches abgerundete Ecken aufweist. In dieser Arbeit werden Wertaktivitäten auch als solche dargestellt, wenn diese nicht direkt profitabel sind. Aus der Kombination verschiedener Wertaktivitäten kann es sinnvoll sein, auch eigentlich nicht direkt profitable Wertaktivitäten (als Akteur) anzubieten. Ebenfalls muss die Kompensation beim Transfer eines Wertobjekts nicht zwingend monetär sein, wie dies ursprünglich angedacht worden ist. Diese leichten Anpassungen ermöglichen es, die Logik der Geschäftsentwurfmuster wirklichkeitsgetreu darzustellen. Andererseits erlaubt diese Abwandlung das Zusammenspiel verschiedener Akteure, welche zur Entstehung eines Geschäftsentwurfsmusters geführt hat, abzubilden. Value Interface (Wertschnittstelle): Akteure besitzen eine oder mehrere Schnittstellen. Diese Schnittstellen gruppieren Wertanschlüsse und weisen Reziprozität auf. Dies bedeutet, dass die Akteure nur Wertobjekte bereitstellen, wenn diese dafür eine adäquate Kompensation erhalten (Gordijn, 2002, S.28). Ein Wertschnittstelle wird durch eine abgerundete Box, welche an den Akteur angeschlossen ist, dargestellt . Value Ports (Wertanschluss): Um Wertobjekte anderen Akteuren zur Verfügung zu stellen oder von diesen zu fordern, werden von Akteuren Wertanschlüsse benötigt. Ein solcher Anschluss stellt die Bereitschaft des Akteurs dar, Wertobjekte bereitzustellen bzw. zu erhalten. Wertanschlüsse helfen dabei, interne Geschäftsprozesse zu abstrahieren. Ein Wertanschluss kann gegen innen oder aussen gerichtet sein. Grafisch dargestellt werden Wertanschlüsse mit dreieckigen Pfeilspitzen innerhalb von Wertschnittstellen.Wird also ein Objekt durch einen Wertanschluss von oder zu einem Akteur transferiert, findet ein Besitzerwechsel des Objekts statt. Value Exchange/ Value Transfer (Werttransfer): Ein Werttransfer verbindet zwei Wertanschlüsse und zeigt mögliche Transfers von Wertobjekten auf. Ein Werttransfer verbindet genau einen eingehenden und einen ausgehenden Wertanschluss. Ein Werttransfer wird durch eine Linie zwischen Wertanschlüssen dargestellt. Value Object (Wertobjekt): Ein Wertobjekt entspricht einem Service, Produkt oder Erfahrung, welche von ökonomischem Wert für mindestens einen der beiden involvierten Akteure ist. Die Werthaltigkeit dieser Objekte kann für die einzelnen Akteure verschieden ausfallen. Dargestellt werden Wertobjekte mit dem Namens in der Nähe von Wertetransfers.. Dies ist die einzige Form der Darstellung von Wertobjekten. Geld kann ebenfalls als Wertobjekt betrachtet werden. Typischerweise können Wertobjekte jedoch ge- und verkauft werden. Value Offering (Wertangebot): Das Wertangebot ist eng an das Konzept der Wertschnittstelle gekoppelt. Ein Wertangebot besteht aus einem oder mehreren gleichgerichteten Wertanschlüssen. Dies impliziert, dass nur dann ein Wertetransfer zu Stande kommt, wenn die Akteure bereit sind, alle Wertanschlüsse in den Transferprozess miteinzubeziehen. Ein Wertanschluss befindet sich in exakt einem Wertangebot. Die Betrachtung des Wertangebots ist im Vergleich zur Betrachtung des einzelnen Wertetransfern insofern von Bedeutung, dass bspw. ein Wertobjekt für einen Akteur nur ökonomischen Wert hat, wenn es in Kombination mit anderen Objekten getauscht wird. Des Weiteren können Akteure sich entscheiden, Objekte nur in Kombination anzubieten. Scenario Path (Szenariopfad): Während ein Werttransfer darstellt, in welcher Beziehung Schnittstellen von verschiedenen Akteuren stehen, zeigt der Szenariopfad die Beziehung innerhalb von Akteuren auf. Der Pfad wird mittels einer gestrichelten Linie dargestellt.. Ein Pfad kann ebenfalls die Elemente „And“ und „OR“ enthalten und besitzt eine oder mehrere Start- und Stopstimuli, welche von Akteuren initiiert werden können. Jeder Szenariopfad muss jedoch mindestens einen Start- und Stop-Stimulus besitzen.. Start Stimuli werden mit einem Roten Kreis mit schwarzen Punkt visualisiert. Der schwarze Punkt stellt Ausgangspunkt der gestrichelten Linie des Szenariopfads dar. End Stimuli werden zusätzlich mit einem weissen Kreis grösseren Durchmessers dargestellt. AND und OR Elemente: AND und OR Elemente dienen dazu den Szenariopfad mit einem oder mehreren Elementen zu verbinden. Während AND Elemente verschiedene Äste des Szenarios zusammenführen, werden Szenariopfade durch OR Elemente geteilt. AND Elemente werden mit einer geraden Linie gekennzeichnet, die auf der rechten und linken Seite an Linien des Szenariopfads angliedern. Die OR Elemente wiederum bestehen aus einer Anzahl von Linien, welche einen Szenariopfad bestehend aus einer Linie in die benötigten Pfade unterteilt. Quellen